Stress Relief
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: Tyki discovers a new way to get relief... with Cell Roron.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

Tyki gettin' a nice lil hand job by the lil guy in his card.  
Bonus points nervous-ness and cigarette smoke.

* * *

Stress Relief

* * *

"Mmm..."

"Is this alriiiiight, Noah samaaa?"

"Yes. Increase your pace, you're getting slow."

"Haaai."

Tyki gave a grunt and bucked his hips. The cage in which Cell Roron was in gave a little 'bang' as the tip of his cock slammed against the wall, denting the fragile rock. Roron yelped when he lost his footing and fell on his butt, as the floor beneath his feet moved with the movement. He quickly scrambled back up and continued what he was doing, scrubbing at the cock that was in his cage faster with his broom.

He begin to run from the base to the head and back again, attempting to clean as much space as possible with each lap while increasing the pressure he put on the organ. But the task was getting more and more difficult, because the pre-cum that was oozing from the tip and rendering the floor slippery, making him slip every now and then when it was time to turn around at the tip. His broom bumped against the underside veins, however he continued running.

Sweating from both nervousness and fear, Cell Roron scrubbed harder, getting a moan from his frustrated master. Once the sides were cleaned up, the caged being jumped over the shaft and cleaned the soft but hard surface the same way. He had to and lift his stick over two bypassing veins each time he ran across them, making the task even more difficult.

"Enough. Now, clean the head." The command left no place for arguments.

Abandoning the length, Roron hastened to the head, which he rubbed in small circles with his hands and a towel. Once this was done, he re-took his broom and readied himself to face the messiest part of his job: to clean the oozing tip.

Twisting the white fabric of his stick as much as he could, Roron entered the shaft by the opening and proceeded to clean his master's length from the inside.

Thrusting in until he had no more wood to grip, he quickly pulled it back out with both hands before repeating the motion, which brought out pre-cum in handful of quantities at each pull out. He felt more than saw the cock trembling, a sigh that he was doing a good job and that his master was close. He twisted his broom on the way in and out, increasing the inner friction against the sensible nerves that ran along the inner wall.

Outside, Tyki panted, eyes closed as he leaned against the tree. A shudder ran through his frame every now and then, and he patted himself on the back for having found another use for Cell Roron. That broom of his had always intrigued him.

When he had no woman to court into spreading their legs, finding relief with Cell Roron was the best course of action, especially after an Exorcist hunt that ended badly for him. The after-feeling of bliss that coursed through his veins when he was down from his orgasm was something he quickly got addicted to.

After some more minutes of relishing in the feel of his nerves getting stimulated from the inside out, Tyki climaxed hard, a long groan escaping his lips. Roron literally got engulfed with semen, and for a while the end of his cage was coloured yellowish-white with male substance.

Sensing that the card in which he had emptied himself into was going to overflow, Tyki slid his cock through the bars of the jail with his power and backed off just in time to avoid the first drips that would have stained his black pants. He chuckled at the sight as he rebuttoned his shaft and pants.

"You did a good job this time, little one. Continue like this, and I think I'll let you out of the cage for a moment next time. For now, clean it well. I don't want to see a single white spot when I'm taking your card out for my next hunt." A cigarette was lit, and the Noah of Pleasure started smoking while he patiently waited for the card to be cleaned enough for him to put it back in his pocket.

Roron sighed and detached himself from the sticky wall, shivering at the cooling semen on his person. He looked at his dity cage with sadness and a bit of frustration.

It was going to be another long day spent washing his walls, he knew it.

* * *

I didn't think it'd take me so little time to complete this one xD. Still, I'm proud of myself. I tried to keep Tyki and Cell Roron as IC as possible, though it was hard to portray a frustrated Tyki. Well, it's my first try, so I guess mistakes are bound to happen.

I choose the broom instead of the hands because, in my opinion, said hands are too small to be felt much. I know that OP wanted a handjob, and I'm sorry for that, so I hope that he/she'll still like it. Well, did you readers, who have clicked on this story and read it until the end, like it? *anxious*

**Please leave a review if you're going to either put me or my story in your favourite/alert list.** Receiving mails about favourite/alerted stories/author is great, but it gets very irritating when they outnumber the number of reviews.


End file.
